


The Worst Poker Face

by tothenewmoonandback (frollein_fuchs)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frollein_fuchs/pseuds/tothenewmoonandback
Summary: Soft lips, firmly pressed together. Only for a fleeting moment.





	The Worst Poker Face

A heavy fall. Arms and legs entwined, elbows scratched. Soft lips, firmly pressed together. Only for a fleeting moment. Callum sat up and lifted his head, but kept his eyes tightly closed. Buried under him, Rayla also tried to get up. She stared at him, scrutinized him. His features were chiseled in stone. He had stumbled. He had torn her to the ground. He had kissed her. And now he got up, knocked the dust off his pants and stared into the air as if nothing had happened.

She giggled softly. «You have the worst poker face in the world.»

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my English. If my texts sound a bit strange to you, it's because English is my second language and I try to translate my works. Thank you very much for your understanding!


End file.
